Morning
by AznFlyingKitty
Summary: Harry Potter obviously loved him more... And this was exactly what the ex-Dark Lord got for it.  LVHP, warnings inside.


**A/N:** So. This is what happens when I lose internet for a good chunk of time. I write fanfiction. (I hope this ficlet will make more sense to you than it did to me... Spontaneous rabid plot bunnies: not good for my mental health.)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, it'd be like a porn magazine or something. So no, I don't own it. Sorry.

**Warnings:** AU-ish, bondage, flashes of yaoi/slash/LVHP, fluff, lack of decent plot (again...), oral, pervy ex-Dark Lords

* * *

He just absolutely loved having the Boy-Who-Lived wrapped up in his arms.

He buried his nose in soft, beautiful black hair and clutched the sleeping form closer to himself. Barely refraining from chuckling, he inhaled the teen's sweet, surprisingly girly vanilla and strawberry scent. It always made him so hungry—hungry for the boy in his arms, for the cries that would escape his pretty mouth while his lean body writhed in pleasure.

"Tom," Harry sighed in his sleep, nuzzling his head against his companion's chest. Red-tinted brown eyes slipped closed in satisfaction; how he loved hearing his little gem say his name. He placed a soft kiss on the top of the teen's head, unable to stop the gentle smile from sneaking onto his face. Harry shifted, flinging an arm over his lover's torso, and said, "Love you."

He sighed happily, tightening his arms around the teen. Yes, this really was a wonderful morning. "I love you too, my little prince."

"''M not little," came the sleepy reply. He could feel the brief twitching of lips against his skin before his beloved was saying, "Love you more."

Silence grew between them as his mind struggled to process exactly what his love had said. He loved him more? No, that was—that wasn't... He growled. "You don't know how much I love you."

Another twitch of the lips. "Still love you more."

He nipped the teen's ear. "You—"

"Fell in love with you second year," Harry mumbled. He snuggled up to his bedmate, throwing a leg over the other's hip.

"You mean you fell in love with my Horcux."

His face was currently not amused. But the information was certainly interesting.

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. The real deal is so much better than a copy." He stared at his lover. Merlin, he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, to start this with Harry—

"I've been celibate ever since I first met you."

Bright green eyes slowly blinked open, and the teen was soon untangling his top half from him. "Ex_cuse_ me?" he asked, delicate hands placed on his chest to further separate them. "You were _celibate_?" Harry scoffed. "You mean you didn't have a body for too-many-years-to-count and then you couldn't even get it up because you didn't have _my _fabulous piece of arse to stare at."

He should have known that this would be a bad idea...

"Speaking of your previously nonexistent self," the teen continued haughtily, "_I_ helped with your resurrection."

Okaaay... That was true, but, "I would've been brought back eventually..."

Slim fingers brushed against his nipples. "Just without that sexy body."

Those pretty lips that he absolutely adored curled into a smirk, and that was when Tom Marvolo Riddle, ex-Dark Lord, realized that starting this who-loved-whom-more argument had been a _Very _Bad Idea.

"I let you take over the world."

Wooaaaah, there. Wait a second. It was _not _okay to taunt an ex-Dark Lord about his world domination plans.

"Like you could've stopped me in the first place."

Well, actually, if anyone could have stopped him, it would've been Harry Potter. One look from those gorgeous Avada Kedavra eyes, and he'd have been crashing to his knees, begging to be graced with this beautiful angel's presence.

But he most definitely wasn't going to tell Harry that.

He continued, "I let you live even when you were destined to 'kill' me."

Yes, the moment Harry had found out that it had actually been _Dumbledore _to fire off the Killing Curse at him when he was a baby and then later _lie _to him about it... It was a most important part of the war. Silly old man; he had never stopped thinking thoughts about how a person that could kill Voldemort would have been at least just as strong as the Dark Lord and quite possibly equally 'dangerous'. Well, those thoughts and the idea of all the glory he would receive by stopping two Dark Lords from achieving world domination...

But who would've known that little Harry Potter would fulfill his destiny with love? To vanquish the Dark Lord with the power of _love_? After all, he wasn't a Dark Lord anymore, but merely Tom Riddle. All for love's sake...

Harry snorted, dragging him out of his thoughts and back to their conversation. "Oh, please," he drawled. "Like you've ever wanted to kill me."

Damn it, why couldn't his beloved just lie? He couldn't retaliate when the teen was speaking only truths!

"You ungrateful brat."

Those green eyes fluttered with amusement, and he was filled with the sudden longing to make them flutter shut in the throes of pleasure.

"Sore loser."

"Cheeky monster."

"Old man."

"Still get laid, don't I?"

Harry laughed. He watched contently as the smiling teen wound his arms around his neck, moving until the two were staring each other in the eyes.

"Alright, Tom," he purred. "Let's settle this once and for all. I obviously love you more..."

He rolled his eyes. "As if," he muttered playfully.

"...Because I let you top."

The world seemed to freeze as memories assaulted his mind. Sinking into the sweet warmth of his lover, the feel of his muscles clenching around him, hearing his name whispered breathily...

_"Tom..."_

Cries of pleasure echoing in their bedroom, the smell of sex and sweat filling the air, splattering his pleasure against the inner walls of his love even as the teen convulsed beneath his body...

_"O-Oh, Tom! I... I'm... Ahh!"_

His mouth was opened to retort something, but his brain short-circuited, looping every single blissful escapade with his little lover. He noticed that he had indeed topped whenever they were together like that, and he knew he would never give up an opportunity to top the teen. Merlin. He couldn't believe it. A-And now... There wasn't anything left to do except—

"...You love me more."

It was grudgingly admitted. At least he could somewhat salvage the situation.

"Now why don't you show me exactly how much you love me more...?"

A hand slipped downwards to fondle his growing erection. He groaned lowly, thrusting into that warm grip.

"Like this?" Harry teased.

He teased right back. "I'm not quite sure I'm feeling the love, darling."

A giggle slipped from the teen's mouth, and then his lover was disappearing beneath the covers. Breath quickening, he threw his head back as a tongue played with his nipples and fingers traced down his abs to his waist.

"Oh, shit... _Harry_..."

He felt the head of his cock become encased by a hot, wet mouth, and his mind reeled with sheer pleasure. Harry normally didn't go down on him. Hell, the little minx had sucked him off only once before this morning.

And _ohh_, that felt _really _good.

He grabbed a fistful of the teen's hair, jerkily moving in and out of that glorious mouth. Merlin, he needed to... He had to—

The covers were flung off, and his eyes immediately locked onto his lover's bobbing head between his legs. "Fuck," he breathed. He was going to lose it any second now, just watching those lips that were wrapped so prettily around his length. Harry pulled back with a wink to tongue his slit, and then...

"_Accio cock ring!_"

He stared, horrified, as the gift he'd given Harry for his seventeenth birthday slid down his erection. He was still staring as Harry summoned the cuffs he'd gifted for the teen's eighteenth birthday. It wasn't until he was fully chained down to the bed that he managed to stop staring at his smirking lover.

"...Harry?"

The teen in question just nibbled on one of his nipples, thrusting lazily against his erection. "Stop looking so terrified," he scolded mischievously. "I still love you more." He scooted downwards until he was head-to-head with his weeping cock and gave it a slow, tortuous lick. "I just never get any play time."

As he stared, completely dumbstruck, at the ceiling, he was taken back into Harry's mouth. He supposed that this was what he deserved for not loving the teen as much as he loved him.

_ Merlin._

This was going to be one long morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, yes, I know. I tried squeezing in a lemon, but it just wouldn't fit. Bah.

Reviews please? :3


End file.
